Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and field analysis, are typically performed to locate, gather, and sometimes store valuable downhole fluids. Surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies that employ seismic scanners or surveyors to generate maps of underground formations. These formations, in turn, are analyzed to determine the presence of subsurface assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals, or to determine whether the formations have characteristics suitable for storing fluids.
During the drilling, completion, production, planning and field analysis operations, data are typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the operations. Such data may include, for instance, information regarding the subsurface formations, the associated equipment, and historical and/or other data.
Data concerning the subsurface formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such formation data may be static or dynamic. Static data relate to, for example, formation structure and geological stratigraphy that define geological structures of the subsurface formation. Dynamic data relate to, for instance, fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subsurface formation over time. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained or to be contained therein.
Various pieces of equipment may be positioned about the field to monitor field parameters, to manipulate the operations and/or to separate and direct fluids from the formations, reservoirs, and wells. Surface equipment and completion equipment may also be used to inject fluids into reservoirs, either for storage or at strategic points to enhance production of the reservoir.